Official Buffy and Angel Fanfiction University
The Official Buffy and Angel Fanfiction University (abbr. OBAFU) is the OFU for the TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and its spinoff, Angel. It was written by HonorH, and is (sadly) incomplete. She began it on Fanfiction.net in 2002,Subtitle for the OBAFU LJ, visible in the user profile page"Fic & Stuff" by HonorH in her personal journal, Jul 31, 2003 — Confirms that OBAFU existed on FF.net prior to this post. but relocated it to LiveJournal for safekeeping starting September 14, 2005, when a troublemaker was going around reporting OFUs for abuse."Open for business!" by HonorH in the OBAFU LJ, Sep 14, 2005 This proved fortuitous: OBAFU was "TOS'd" as of three days later."*Grumble*" by HonorH in the OBAFU LJ, Sep 17, 2005 The last extant chapters were added on January 29, 2006."OBAFU 25 and 26" by HonorH in the OBAFU LJ, Jan 29, 2006 OBAFU's minis are mini-trolls, which are small versions of Olaf the Troll that take after their originators in appearance and favor one particular aspect of their personality. They have limited speech and enjoy root beer. The school color is bismange, a toxic combination of Pepto-Bismol pink and fluorescent orange. Bismange was created when two students writing unlicensed crossovers in the computer lab opened simultaneous cross-continuum plotholes to Middle-earth and the Potterverse. Blasts of urple and wilver spewed from their computers and mingled, resulting in the disastrous new hue. Bismange has the power to dye anything it touches. It is near-impossible to remove from the skin and hair and completely impossible to remove from clothes. Story The story follows Carrie Webster, a nineteen-year-old college student who suffers from an overfondness for ellipses and a penchant for writing Buffy and Spike out of character while neglecting the rest of the cast. She's not the worst of her year by far, though, and quickly realizes there's more to OBAFU than Learning Through Pain when she's selected to be one of her year's student facilitators. This comes with certain perks, such as being granted access to the staff castle for weekly meetings, but it also means she's right in the thick of it when a Black Hole of Badfic forms out in the multiverse and things start getting weirder than usual. Staff Miss H OBAFU's course coordinator is HonorH, known as Miss H to all and sundry. A few close friends, such as Agent Rhysdux, can get away with calling her "Honor" or just "H." Her appearance is fairly normal: average height, thick brown hair, a little on the plump side. She favors black clothes. She has a demonic alter-ego, Honorificus, who was separated from her by Doctor Fitzgerald and Makes-Things and now acts as Rhysdux's partner. Miss H teaches "Controversial Issues in Fanfic" and leads the small writing group comprised of the most challenged students. She despises character-bashing and lazy writing. Non-Canon Faculty Miss H is aided by several other non-canons: * Agent Rhysdux helps run Grammar Boot Camps and grades tests between missions. * Coach Gyrus leads Grammar Boot Camps and runs the practical labs for "How to Create Action Scenes that Don't Suck." * Miss Selena, a native German, is the Foreign Student Liaison and leads the small writing group comprised of ESL and non-American students. She also teaches the "Characters Are Not Actors Are Not Characters" seminar. * anom the androgynous, about whom little is known, not even their gender. * Mikelesq, a newcomer to the staff, helps Coach Gyrus with "Action Scenes" and runs Grammar Boot Camps when Rhysdux is out. * Alix Aadler, another newcomer. * Dr. Annakovsky, the new Ancient Languages and Customs Expert. Resident PPC Agents Several Buffyverse-inclined PPC agents are based in the OBAFU staff castle, which is connected to PPC Headquarters by means of a trans-dimensional elevator. They work closely with Miss H to keep her up to date on the goings-on in the multiverse and coordinate the occasional seminar on their respective areas of expertise. Notable agents at OBAFU include: * Rhysdux - DMS * Honorificus - DMS * BK the Irregular - DIC (books and movies) * Christina K - DIC (TV shows) * Ginmar - DAVD * Dor - DIAU Links Home: Official Buffy & Angel Fanfiction University on LiveJournal * Chapters 1 & 2 * Chapters 3 & 4 * Chapters 5 & 6 * Chapters 7 & 8 * Chapters 9 & 10 * Chapters 11 & 12 * Chapter 13 * Chapter 14 * Chapter 15 * Chapters 16 & 17 ** Chapters 16 and up are mislabeled in the journal; thus, chapter 17 = chapter 16, 18 = 17, etc. * Chapters 18 & 19 * Chapters 20 & 21 * Chapters 22 & 23 * Chapters 24 & 25 References Category:Fanfiction Universities